Princess Betrothed
by LynnLoVeHP
Summary: Mia has always known she was a princess, but just found out she's been betrothed to someone since birth. How can she convince her father and everyone else she doesn't want to get married? Especially when she's already in love with someone else, who just happens to be the brother of her best friend. Rating will change in later chapters.


**DISCLAIMER! Not mine, I'm just borrowing the characters for my story plot.**

**A/N: **I got this idea from watching The Swan Princess. My story uses Meg Cabot's characters but doesn't go along with any of the books. The only thing that is the same is Lily and Mia's friendship, and maybe a few others. For the journal entries I chose to leave out dates on purpose and stuck with just months so I wouldn't get confused. They are in italics.

This is my first attempt at a Princess Diaries story but I hope all of you reading it like it!

*********************************************************************M&M***************

_**September **_

_This cannot be happening. I can't be engaged, I'm only eighteen! And what kind of name is John Paul Reynolds Abernathy IV anyway? Then again my full name is Amelia Mignonette Grimaldi Thermopolis Renaldo. But that's not the point! I don't want to get married, least of all to _him_, some stranger. I always planned on marrying someone I loved. Someone I've known for a while, my whole life even. _

_Okay I'll be honest. When I picture myself married I imagine walking down the aisle and finding Michael Moscovitz at the alter waiting for me. So what. It's_just_ a fantasy. It's not like I believe it will actually happen. Fine, _maybe _a small itty bitty part of me _hopes_ it will but even that small itty bitty part of me knows it won't for multiple reasons._

_**Reasons Why Michael and I Could Never Marry**_

_1. He could have any girl in the world that he wanted. No seriously. Ever since he built that medical arm girls have been after him left and right. It's pathetic really._

_2. He's older than me. Only by three years but that's enough. _

_3. He's crazy smart! Me, I barely passed math and I live with my teacher._

_4. He's very attractive. I on the other hand only look half decent and I have Sebastiano to thank for that._

_5. And most of all, the top reason we couldn't, and never would, get together, he's my best friend's brother._

_So you see, while I may wish for it, the actuality of it ever happening is zero to none. _

_I have to go, someone's at the door. And let me tell you, it _better_not be my dad._

_**Mia**_

I tucked my journal under my pillow before going to see who was at the door. Peeping through the tiny hole I realized it was only Lily so I let her in.

"Mia, why do you look like you swallowed a sock?" She asked immediately after entering. The second those words left her mouth I couldn't hold it back anymore.

"I'm engaged." I cried, a fresh set of tears welling up in my eyes.

Her eyes popped open as she shouted, "You're what?"

"Engaged. To be married! I have t-to m-marry someo-one I d-don't even k-know." I sobbed throwing my arms around her neck to cry on her shoulder.

"What do you mean? Nobody can _make _you marry someone else if you don't want to." She tried reasoning.

"M-my dad can. He's the k-king." I pointed out.

She snorted. "Your mother can't be on board with this. Surely there's something she can do about it."

"She's s-still t-talking to him." I told her. When I came home with puffy eyes and a red nose she asked what was wrong and when I told her she grabbed Rocky and Frank and ran to the Plaza where my dad was staying.

"Good, she'll put up a good fight. Don't you worry Mia we'll all be laughing about this tomorrow. You'll see." She assured me rubbing small circles into my back.

"You think?" I sniffled letting go of the grip I had on her.

She shook her head. "I'm positive."

********************************************************************M&M****************

This was just the prelude, the next chapter will be longer. I love getting feedback so please** review** and tell me how I did. Like it, hate it, want to read more?


End file.
